


begging for forgiveness

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I NEEDED THIS, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: obi-wan's chance was here, and he knows it would be the only chance he'd get. but could he kill his brother?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	begging for forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> rewatched rots and i was sad so i needed to write this
> 
> ugh ;-;

Obi-Wan knows he has only one chance- one opportunity to put an end to all of the pain and suffering that was released upon the galaxy with no mercy. He knows he should grasp it by the head and finish it, but as his eyes glide over the hot, burning lava to the confused and beyond pained form of his former padawan- he realized then and there that he could not do it. No matter the pain and suffering and atrocities Anakin has commited, Obi-Wan could not be the one to end his life. 

For Force sake, he raised the boy. He'd taken him on as his padawan, as his charge at such a young age. He was hardly even ready for the responsibility, and found him to be burdensome and an annoyance, but soon, very soon, grew attached to him. He grew to love Anakin. 

Maybe it was due to the way the boy would fall asleep sitting up on the couch, a pile of scraps and droid parts sprawled across his lap. Perhaps it was because nearly every morning of his time as Obi-Wan’s padawan, he would make his Master a cup of tea without fail. At first, the tea was atrocious. It was too bitter and stale, and had no taste to it. But over time he learned Obi-Wan’s preferences, and slowly accumulated the taste he loved in tea. It could also be due to the way even as he grew older, he would sometimes crawl into his former Master’s bed, especially out on the battlefield. When he grew stressed, or afraid, or if he awoke from a nightmare and needed the reassurance that Obi-Wan was  _ there _ , the former Master would awake to the much larger Jedi curled into a ball on the edge of his bed. 

Maybe it was the way Anakin always loved so fiercely, so protectively. If you earned the love of Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi Knight would do nearly anything for you. He would go to the edges of the galaxy to save you, he would kill almost anyone or anything to keep you safe. He would give up anything to make you happy. As evident in the way he loved Ahsoka, his former padawan, he could and would make any situation a game for her in the middle of a war, to keep her happy and sane growing up in such a trying conflict. With Padme, he loved with no end. He was soft and kind and patient. And with Obi-Wan- the Master knew the padawan didn't want him to know he would occasionally clean his room when he went off on a particularly long and tiring mission, but Obi-Wan also knew no one else knows the organizing system he meticulously crafted. Only Anakin knows it, aside from himself. He always tries to do small, barry noticeable things for Obi-Wan like that. Maybe he would even buy him a new robe when he loses one in the battlefield. But Obi-Wan always noticed. 

So, staring into the pained, confused, lost blue eyes across from him, in the midst of the worst mistake of his life, Obi-Wan knows he can't kill him. He knows Anakin is lost and confused and in immense pain- that the Sith Lord has continuously manipulated him for years and  _ years directly under Obi-Wan’s nose.  _

Obi-Wan can't stop the flare of guilt at the thought. If only he'd paid more attention, if only he hadn't let Anakin develop a friendship with the Chancellor. If only he'd followed his suspicions of Palpatine’s unending curiosity of his young padawan-

But that wasn't the here or now. “Don't try,” he begged, pleading for Anakin to just stop, to just  _ think _ . If only he'd been there with Anakin, instead of fighting Grievous. He could have helped his padawan, could have stopped him from being so helplessly and horribly tricked. 

Anakin snarls at him, his blue eyes scrunching at the corners as his lips pull back to show his teeth almost animalistically. Obi-Wan can feel him gathering the Force around him, preparing himself for the leap and-

He is soaring through the air, directly over his head. Obi-Wan takes his chance, and makes a move he knows he should have followed through with completely. 

Anakin’s mechanical hand- still holding his lightsaber- hits the ground a few feet off. Anakin lands just behind Obi-Wan, and the master turns to face his padawan. Anakin is panting heavily, his eyes wide as they dart to his dismembered prosthetic in disbelief. Obi-Wan could tell he couldn't comprehend the fact his Master had sliced his fake arm off, but Obi-Wan felt sick at the mere thought of what his former plan had been; to completely dismember him. 

And before Anakin can do anything else, say anything else, Obi-Wan strides forward. The padawan flinches as he approaches, but the Master merely extinguishes his lightsaber and pulls him into a tight embrace. 

Anakin instantly goes stiff against his chest, before he struggles weakly. Obi-Wan merely holds him tighter, using one hand to press his padawan’s face against his neck, resting his chin on the top of his wild curls. There is a second later of tired struggles, until finally, Anakin presses back into the embrace, his flesh hand moving around him to clutch onto Obi-Wan’s robe for dear life. His body begins to shake, and he buries his face in his Master’s shoulder. 

Obi-Wan holds him all the tighter, tracing the length of their Force bond, finding it still intact; no matter how weak and thin it was now. He sends a wave of calming through their bond, and he can sense Anakin’s confusion at the sudden kindness his master was suddenly showing him. It didn't seem to matter, though, because he begins to cry quietly, almost too quietly for Obi-Wan to hear it over the rumbling and bubbling of the nearby river of lava. 

With a shaking hand, Obi-Wan cups the back of his padawan’s hand, his sweat soaked hair somehow still soft to the touch. “It- it's okay Ani,” he whispered, his voice stuttering, nearly above a whisper, and he can feel Anakin’s body go stiff in his hold. His crying grows louder, the hold on his robes tightening to a death grip. “Ssshh, it will be alright.” 

“I'm sorry, Master!” Anakin sobbed, and it was the worst sound Obi-Wan has ever heard. It tears at his heart, and shoves all of his failings in his face. His failings of Anakin, of the Order, of his dearest friend and brother. “I- I am s- so sorry! He- he tricked me!” 

“It's alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan lied boldly, running his fingers through his padawan’s unruly hair. Anakin sobs louder. “We will fix things. It will be alright.” 

They both know it's a lie. They both know there is nothing left, of the Order, the Republic, or of their homes or lives. But in that moment, with Obi-Wan holding him tightly, and with Anakin begging for the forgiveness he didn't deserve, they both believed it. 

**Author's Note:**

> ;-;


End file.
